


【杰佣R】“自愿”

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】“自愿”

我不是被骗的，我是自愿的。  
我…我是自愿的。  
只要这么想下去，我就还能坚持，能让眼泪多在眼眶里转一会儿。

暗金色的液体流动在皮肤上，违背常理的仿佛拥有神志。  
暗金色的光泽内敛的闪烁着，那东西带着面具，穿着西装，肩部本应挺直的位置被细小的液体顶开，布料被撕坏。  
“嘿，小家伙。怎么要哭了呢？”明明是怪物，却拿捏着一股远比自己要标准的伦敦腔调，奈布身上的衣服看似没有任何破损，内里柔嫩的肌肤却被暗金色的液体攀爬个够。  
敏感的肉粒被触手玩弄轻划，然后又被液体全部包裹如同吸吮一般，两边的乳头都被如此照顾，奈布忍着眼眶的泪意，身体却不由自主地向上拱起，如同把因情欲发硬的乳头主动送上一样。  
于是那液体就更加过分的吸吮，被完全包裹的里面又分生出新的触手，配合着吸吮的动作拨弄着乳头，如同被别人含在口中用舌尖戏弄——而且还是两个人。  
奈布偏过头，不愿去看自己胸前被暧昧动作撑起的布料，这却让那怪物不开心，他的触手撑破布料，将那被吮吸得发红的乳头露出。  
“看着我是怎么让你获得满足的。”怪物命令道，“难道你的诺言就这么廉价吗？”  
那略带嘲讽的声音激起奈布的战栗，他看着自己被玩弄到红肿的乳头，发着抖，眼眶发红，如同不愿认输一般地将视线锁定着那怪物。  
又随着那怪物的动作而忍耐不住发出呻吟与喘息，触手伸进口腔与其舌尖搅动，口中发出胡乱的呜咽。  
有些触手探入极深，引起干呕，奈布小心压抑着那种感觉，双腮酸到分泌大量唾液，顺着嘴角流下，牙齿却没有咬到任何一根触手。  
“好男孩。”那怪物多少被奈布的这种情态给安抚，粗暴的动作也渐渐温柔起来。  
怪物走近奈布，那只不可以称之为手的巨爪将奈布从床铺拉起，又压着奈布跪在床上。西裤拉开拉链，依旧是暗金色的东西拥有肉棒的形状模样，连细微的褶皱似乎都能体现出来，那奇怪的颜色搭配性器却带上了莫名的神圣与热意。  
我真是疯了。奈布心想着却顺从的按照怪物要求的那样，将那根大抵是怪物的性器完全含入口中。  
出乎意料并没有粘腻的感觉，柔软中又带着别样的硬度，微凉的温度如同含进果冻。  
那肉棒顶到喉咙口，奈布用鼻子吸了一大口气，心想着，我又想哭了。  
他平日里被哥哥们照顾的很好，从未受过这样的苦——要趴着给怪物玩弄，要跪着给怪物口交——但偏偏，这是他自己所要求的。

“我不想被Alpha标记。”  
“那您想怎样呢？”  
“我宁愿嫁给一个怪物，也不想被信息素主宰命运。”  
“如你所愿。”

记忆中自己的回答天真到可笑，不过他也的确获得了自己想要的那样强健的体魄，不再受Alpha信息素困扰的感官。一切都在向好的地方发展时，满足他心愿的那个“人”找上门来，彬彬有礼的表明实现愿望还有一个附加条件。  
就是他那是赌气说出口的话，“我宁愿嫁给怪物。”  
他的确是怪物，当那暗金色的液体流淌在肌肤表面，当他摘下面具露出背后的那张脸的时候。

上当了。  
这是奈布的第一个想法，但很快，这个想法又被他压在心底。因为他的确被实现了愿望，做了交换。  
是我没有考虑周到，这一切都是我自愿的。他说服着自己，顺从地舔舐怪物的肉棒，将那东西流出的不知道是什么液体统统咽下。  
白皙的脸颊染上薄红，还未长开的少年面容格外可爱惹人怜爱。  
这顺从让怪物更加满意，奈布身上的衣服被仔细脱下，身体被触手勒出红痕，他跪坐在床上臀瓣被触手分开，从未有人碰触过的秘地如今却被怪物的触手肆意进出。  
含着肉棒的唇舌因快感而稍稍失去控制，肉穴被触手的进出插出水声，失去信息素的勾引，没有失去理智的头脑却同样为快感疯狂。  
他被那怪物搂在怀里，头埋在对方的颈窝，屁股被操得发颤，灼热的呼吸与忍耐不住的呻吟全都轻易泄露。  
“想要什么？”低沉的声音询问。  
“想、想要再深一点……”气音似乎暴露了他的羞耻，但穴肉却紧紧的吸着被裹着的性器。  
“好孩子。”与赞赏同时迎来的是深顶，怪物先生的身体微凉，性器在穴内捣弄已久被捂热了些，穴肉却被操的更热，始终存在的温度差让羞耻感更盛。  
操他的怪物不是人，不是动物，甚至可能是他根本不知道的东西。  
脑袋中想着这些事情，穴肉却吞食的更加贪婪。

再忍耐一下……  
奈布在心中对自己说，身体享受着无上欢愉，内心却在小声反对自己的想法。  
这根本就不是能够忍受的事情，这或许是魔法，或许是巫术，不然情欲怎么会到来的那么快那么急，不然自己又怎么会产生“不想停”的想法。

怪物先生似乎察觉到了他的动摇，低沉的嗓音如同蜜糖贴在奈布耳旁说道：“这是驯服，我虽然让你的Omega感官不再敏感，但你的Omega导向却不会改变。”  
怪物先生顿了一下，又继续补充说道：“我的身体不具备性别特征，但我个人做的测试是Alpha导向更高。”  
被情欲搅乱的头脑也无法阻止奈布战栗，恐惧与悔意同时涌上。  
无尽的奸淫还没有停止，异于人类的身体性欲似乎也是无穷无尽的，胸前被掐出了好几道红痕，臀肉被拍击的发颤，年轻的小Omega被干得哭出声，抽噎着请求“慢一些”。  
怪物先生出乎意外的温柔，察觉到小家伙不是在推拒而是真的承受不了之后就停下了动作。  
稍稍遗憾的叹息一声，然后将还在哭的人拉进怀里。少年腿上的长袜还没脱掉，显得小腿线条利落美丽，红掉的眼眶却更能激起情欲，怪物先生暗自平息一下自己的情欲。  
用尺寸尚还算正常的另外一只手抚摸少年的裸背，安抚性的动作似乎让少年的情绪有所缓和，哑着嗓子问：“…你什么时候放我走？”  
我不想放你走。怪物在心中想着，面上却没有丝毫变化，“要等你的身体稳定下来。”  
怪物胡乱编了几个理由，他看着少年相信了又微妙的有些心虚。  
“…总之，近期不能回去了。”怪物做了最后的总结。  
“那我住在这里？”少年张望周围的摆设，有些好奇。  
“是的，和我住在一起。”怪物说，这却并没有引起少年的惊慌，不知是Omega的本能起了作用还是刚才的温柔将他安抚。  
“虽然现在才说有些晚，不过，能请教您的名字吗？”怪物先生的措辞总是很礼貌，他触手的分支将一旁叠好的衣服拿过来，帮少年穿上。  
少年系着扣子，漫不经心地回答道：“我叫奈布，奈布·萨贝达。”  
怪物在听到“萨贝达”这个姓氏时眼神微微闪动，他想起了自己弟弟的Omega似乎也姓这个。  
不过这大概不是什么重要的事吧……？  
“我是杰克。”杰克也说出了自己的名字。  
奈布的眼神中同样掺上些意外，他小声嘟囔着：“叫杰克的人难道都是这么讲话的吗？”  
杰克并没有听清奈布的话，他还在认真的帮他的少年调整帽子的位置。

END

一天之后，金纹杰克的弟弟白纹来找他聊天喝茶，说自己Omega的弟弟被掳走了，听说是一个黄色的怪物。  
金纹：？？？？我是暗金色的。


End file.
